Many factory form panels are used in the building industry to form walls, roofs, etc for buildings, which are required to meet specific strength, thermal-barrier and acoustic-barrier standards. Examples of commercially successful panels are disclosed in AU-B-26656/92 and AU-B-59414/96, both in the name of Building Solutions Pty Ltd.
While such panels have proven successful, they can always be improved. For example, the need for joiner panels required inventory of two panels for a given height/width/thickness combination. In addition, the panels may not be easily varied in thickness; and do not employ waste materials in their construction: some panels may not be manufactured from a minimum number of basic components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,361 (“Ehrenkrantz”) discloses a composite structural member comprising parallel flanges and a plurality of thermally insulative web connectors intermittently disposed between the web connectors. While the description outlines spreading the walls of the flanges apart and allowing them to spring back, the planar finish to abutting surfaces of the flanges and ends would be inadequate for use in concrete pouring into the panel. Considerable pressure is generated by wet concrete flow and settlement. Should a web connector release a flange, the panel would bow resulting in distortion of the outer wall. Other methods to strengthen the bond, such as use of adhesives or arms nesting in recesses in the web connector, are also disclosed. However, these methods add a layer of complexity in use and/or production. Ehrenkrantz is directed to drywall construction wherein loading and strength requirements are not as high as in concrete filled wall production.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,006 (“Boyle”) discloses a wall stud comprising C-shaped frame members and core elements. The core elements may be located at the top and bottom of the stud, are rigid and accept nails and screws. Additional core elements may be slidably mounted between the top and bottom and are easily adjustable to a desired height to accommodate electrical outlets and switches. The core elements are retained within the frame members by keepers extending inwards from the frame members to ride in slits in the core members. The sliding core members must be secured by punching through side walls of the frame member. This system may also include upper and lower tracks. Boyle is also directed to dry wall construction. The core elements must be slid along the length of the frame members and, in relation to the intermediate core elements, are not self-retaining. They must be punched into position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,996 (“Yohe”) discloses a hollow wall structure with wall panels having slits in opposite vertical edges which slidably receive channel shaped margins of elongated fastener strips. Clip elements are also provided to lock a panel in place with a channel shaped wall stud. This system is relatively complex and is designed for demountable hollow wall construction.
WO 96/27057 (“Chicago Metallic”) discloses structural elements for walls comprising clamping profiles and connecting pieces slidable in the clamping profiles. Resilient wings of the clamping profiles engage flanges extending from a panel. Connecting pieces may then be used to connect clamping profiles. This is a relatively complex arrangement for use in dry wall formation.
Reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any country.